


Beware Of Nanny Cam

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “Liam needs us to babysit Bear for a few hours, come on wake up.”Niall moved the blanket from over his face to look at Harry, his eyes half open.“You want me to go outside before I ate?”“I'm sure there's plenty of food at Liam's, come on,” said Harry as he jumped off the bed and pulled on Niall's arm, “come on. I will give you the best blowjob you ever received in your life when we get back, if you move now.”“Harry, we're not having sex so you can't bribe me with sex.”





	Beware Of Nanny Cam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts).



> Angie asked for Narry + babysitting so here's Narry babysitting Bear and also being idiots in love.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Harry yawned and turned on his side. Niall was sleeping peacefully next to him and Harry reached out to brush a strand of hair out his his face. The morning sun was illuminating the room and Niall looked like and angel against the crisp white sheet. This was cheesy and Harry would have judged himself for thinking this if he hadn't been so in love with Niall. The situation was bizarre and Niall sleeping over, in the same bed instead of the guest room was new. For the past few months they had slowly been working on their relationship. It had started by hanging out again, with other people. Learning to be friends again and then they had started to hang out alone. This was great and Harry didn't mind the pace they were going.

A few weeks ago Niall had kissed him for the first time in years. And now Niall slept in his bed when he was staying over. They never did more than kissing and cuddling but Harry couldn't care less about sex when he had Niall in his arms. Now they were in an awkward phase because they were touchy and cuddly more than just friends but they were not ready to call themselves boyfriends yet. Well Niall wasn't, Harry had been for a long time but the last thing he wanted was to scare Niall away with a love declaration. So he waited. 

Harry caressed Niall's cheek with his thumb and smiled. He shuffled closer and was about to fall back asleep when his phone started ringing loudly. Harry groaned but reached for his mobile on the nightstand.

Liam.

Liam almost never called unless it was an emergency and Harry felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Hello, Liam, is everything okay?” Harry whispered nervously. 

“Yes, why? And why are you whispering?”

“Because you never call unless it’s an emergency and I don't wanna wake Niall.”

“Niall uh?” said Liam and Harry could hear the smirk he had on his face right now.

“Shut up Payno! Why are you calling?” Harry asked as he got out of bed, not even bothering to get dressed. He closed the bedroom door behind him and walked to the living room where he rolled himself in a blanket that was on the couch. 

“Cheryl is out of town and there was some water damage at the studio and I need to go so I want to ask if you could come and babysit Bear, just for a few hours. I would have brought him to yours but he's still sleeping.”

“Don’t worry about this, of course I will! I'm jumping in my car as soon as I am dressed.”

“Thank you.”

Harry hung up and ran back to his room. He needed to get dressed and wake Niall up. Niall would probably be grumpy to have to go outside before breakfast but Harry couldn't care less. He was ecstatic at the idea of spending time with Bear. He had just turned two and he was adorable. Harry decided to get dressed first, deciding to wear his yellow Adidas pants and a white t-shirt. He was past the time he wanted to impress Niall with his clothes and Bear was a baby, he didn't care about fashion. 

Harry stood next to the bed and poked Niall on the shoulder. 

“Babe wake up.”

Niall grunted and hid his face under the comforter.

Harry jumped into the bed and landed half on Niall and Niall grunted again. 

“Liam needs us to babysit Bear for a few hours, come on wake up.”

Niall moved the blanket from over his face to look at Harry, his eyes half open.

“You want me to go outside before I ate?”

“I'm sure there's plenty of food at Liam's, come on,” said Harry as he jumped off the bed and pulled on Niall's arm, “come on. I will give you the best blowjob you ever received in your life when we get back, if you move now.”

“Harry, we're not having sex so you can't bribe me with sex.”

“Forgot about that, but come on move, Liam is waiting for us.”

“Correction, he's waiting for you,” said Niall sounding much more awake than before.

Harry jumped back on the bed, straddling Niall's hips this time and pout. He knee Niall couldn't resist the pout.

“Get off me you twat!”

Harry laughed and let Niall get dressed while he was waiting for him in the living room.

*

They drove in silence, Niall was not a big talker before he had breakfast and Harry had woken him up so he knew it was maybe a better idea to not talk at the moment. Harry parked his car next to Liam's SUV and walked to the door where Liam was waiting for them, with Niall in tow, walking like he was straight up out of the walking dead. Liam hugged Harry and Niall before he ran to his car. 

“I'm sorry I don't have time to catch up, the fridge his full of food so make breakfast if you want,” Harry gave Niall a ‘I told you so' look, “Bear is still sleeping, he should wake up soon,” Liam shouted from his rolled down window as he drove down the driveway.

They walked in and Niall made a beeline to the kitchen when Harry walked in Niall had his top half in the fridge, gathering everything he needed to make omelettes. Niall set everything on the counter and started chopping vegetables. 

“Can you whisk the eggs please,” Niall asked as he pushed the eggs carton toward Harry. 

Harry smiled and gladly accepted his task. It felt oddly domestic. He was used to eat with Niall but most of the time it was from takeaway boxes. Making food with Niall was making him feel like they were a proper couple. Niall was mixing the ingredients together when they heard noises down the hall, Bear was probably awake. 

“I'll go get him,” said Harry as he started walking toward Bear's bedroom.

When Harry walked back to the kitchen Niall was flipping the first omelette. 

“Daddy?” asked Bear clearly confused.

“Daddy needed to go out so you will spend time with me and uncle Niall today,” said Harry, waiting to see if Bear had understood everything. Bear smiled and clapped his little hands together. Harry felt relieved, he had been worried Bear wouldn't react well to wake up and Liam not being at home. 

Harry leaned on the counter next to Niall with Bear in his arms and he watched him cook. Harry felt something twist in his stomach. He always loved kids, he always knew he wanted kids but he was getting older and the desire to be a dad became harder to ignore every day, especially with Niall back in his life. Of course they were not even back together officially but in his head he had always knew he wanted this with Niall. A home, two or three kids, growing old together. Harry sighed. He hoped he could still have all of this with Niall one day. 

“Do you like omelette?” asked Harry and Beas cocked his head to the side looking at Harry questioningly. 

“Eggs, do you like eggs?” said Niall and Bear smiled. 

“Yes egg,” he nodded seriously. 

“Do you maybe, I don't know cut some fruit for him too,” asked Niall and Harry walked to the fridge with Bear still in his arms. He opened the fridge looking at what Liam had.

“Do we want strawberries?” 

“‘Trawberry yes.”

“Good, let's cut some strawberries then, and do we want bananas?”

“Yes,” exclaimed Bear.

Harry sat Bear on the counter next to where he was preparing the fruits, so he could keep and eye on him. 

When the food was ready Harry sat Bear in his little booster seat and he sat next to him, cutting his omelette in small pieces. They mostly ate in silence, listening to Bear babbling happily between bites of eggs and fruits.

“You was the dishes and I will take Bear to the living room,” said Niall as he took Bear out of his booster seat, letting no chances for Harry to argue, “you kept him all to yourself since he woke up.”

“You were cooking,” laughed Harry and Niall rolled his eyes. 

Harry looked at Niall holding Bear against his hip and he felt a burst of affection for him. He almost felt like crying. Niall looked good with a kid in his arms. 

“You okay H, we kinda lost you for a second.”

Harry blinked rapidly to chase away the tears who were threatening to fall.

“Yeah, yeah no worry. Go choose a movie to watch with him or anything and I'll be with you in a moment.”

As soon as Niall was out of sight Harry let himself fall against the counter and took his head between his hands. He knew he and Niall were taking their time, rebuilding their friendship and trust, learning to know each others again and the last thing Harry wanted was to scare him but he was starting to feel like he was running out of time. Maybe it was playing house with Niall and Bear but Harry knew he would have to talk to Niall soon. 

He took his time cleaning the kitchen, not ready to face Niall and Bear again. He washed everything by hands instead of just putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and he even dried them and put everything away before making his way to the living room. 

Niall was sitting on the couch with Bear sitting next to him and Niall was reading him a story and Bear seemed absorbed by it. It was the most adorable thing Harry had ever seen in his life. He sat on the other side of Bear who didn't even reacted, too concentrated on Niall making funny voices for every characters. When Niall finished the story they put on a movie Harry had never heard of but Bear liked it and it's all that mattered. It wasn't bad and Harry found himself liking it probably more than he should have since the movie was made for kids under five. Halfway through it he realised both Niall and Bear had fallen asleep. Niall had his arm around Bear's little shoulders and Bear's head was pillowed on Niall's chest. Harry felt this twist in his stomach again and he took his phone out of his back pocket, he snapped a picture and sent it to Liam.

_“Everything is under control.”_

He did not received a reply but Liam was probably busy with the people from the insurance company. 

The scene was adorable but the way Bear's neck was bending couldn't be good. Harry took him from under Niall's arm, as gently as he could and he went to put him in his bed. When he came back to the living room Niall was awake. Shit. He had hoped to not wake Niall too so it would leave him more time to think. 

He sat next to Niall with his legs folded under him.

“We need to talk.”

Niall sat straighter and looked at Harry seriously but Harry could see the confusion in his eyes and how he looked anxious.

“It's nothing bad,” said Harry a small smile on his lips and immediately Niall looked less nervous. He took Niall's hands between his and entwined their fingers. 

“So you're not breaking up with me?” asked Niall.

“Well that's the thing there is nothing to break,” said Harry and he tried to ignore the hurt look on Niall's face.

“Wow okay.”

“What I mean is, that's what I wanted to talk about. I want us to be official again. Oh god this sounds juvenile.”

Niall squeezed Harry's hands, encouraging him to keep talking. 

“But wait, you feared I was about to break up, so you thought we were dating again? Since when?”

“I don't know, maybe when I started sleeping in your bed instead of the guest room a few weeks ago,” laughed Niall. 

“Wow I'm so dense.”

“You said it.”

Harry tried to glare at Niall but he couldn't stop smiling. Niall moved and straddled Harry's laps. He wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and kissed him softly. 

“I love you Niall, I never stopped but I think we needed this time apart and I hope you feel the same,” said Harry when he broke the kiss.

“I love you too, now I think I was promised a blowjob if I helped you babysitting Bear,” whispered Niall against Harry's ear.

Harry laughed and pushed back Niall against the couch.

*

A few days later Liam was sitting on Harry's couch, drinking a beer.

“I'm so happy you and Niall worked out your issues. I think you two are meant to be together.”

“Thanks mate, I haven't been this happy in a long time.”

“There is just one small thing,” said Liam, pulling on a tread on his sleeve.

“What?” 

“I'd prefer if you didn't give blowjobs to your boyfriend on my couch,” said Liam, obviously trying not to laugh. Harry's blood drained from his face. 

“What? How did you?”

“Nanny cams,” is all Liam said and Harry hid his face in a cushion making Liam laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
